Making New Tradtions
by EdwardLovesKlutzyBella
Summary: The Cullen's decide to start a new tradition by celebrating Easter now that they have Nessie. This is going to be about the family having fun by dying Easter eggs, going on Easter egg hunts, celebrating with friends and family. The wolves will be in the story, including Charlie, Renee, and Phil.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Easter Memories

Carlisle's POV:

It was a lazy afternoon in the Cullen household. Everyone was home and were engaged in their own activates.

Bella was on the couch reading her favorite book Wuthering Heights. She was curled up and deeply involved in the book. Even though this must be the 12th time reading it. Edward was working on a new piano piece. I think he had mentioned a new song for Nessie.

Nessie was on lying on the floor coloring in one of her coloring books. She had markers, crayons and colored pencils out in front of her.

Jasper and Emmett were deeply involved in some sort of video game that is on the Wii. From time to time, they would be making rude comments to each other. Luckily, Nessie wasn't paying attention to them.

Rosalie was looking at a new car magazine that had come in the mail.

Alice was on her computer. Probably doing some on line shopping.

Esme was curled up on the couch next to me. She was working on her latest sketch.

Then there is me. It was one of those rare days that I didn't have work and I was at home with my family. I was enjoying every minute of it. Even though I was working on some paper work, I was almost done.

We were all into our activities when we heard Alice screech. It startled all of us and Jasper was the first to get up to go to her.

"What is it Alice? What did you see?" Jasper asked.

All of us stopped what we were doing. Even Emmett.

"We have a major holiday coming up at the end of the week. Can you guys guess what it is?" Alice asked.

All of us looked at each other confused.

"Really guys? It's Easter!" Alice said.

"I'm sorry Alice. We never celebrated Easter before. I'm afraid we got confused." Esme said.

"Don't worry Esme. We will be celebrating this year. We will be having a big Easter party at our house. The wolves will be coming over and little Claire to. Oh and Bella, your parents and Phil will be coming also." Alice said.

Bella grinned.

"How lovely," Esme said.

"Yes, this should be fun. I think we have a new addition among us." I agreed.

"It will be fun for the girls they will get to dye Easter Eggs and go on a big Easter egg hunt." Alice said.

"What's an Easter Egg hunt?" Nessie asked.

"It's where someone hides all the Easter eggs and you and Claire will get to go and find them." Alice said.

"Can we do that Mama? It sounds so much fun. Please?" Nessie asked.

Bella gave Nessie a smile. "I don't see why not. I did that when I was a kid. I had fun with it. What do you think Edward?"

Edward smiled to. "Sure, I think it sounds fun to. I agree with Carlisle. I think we have a new tradition."

"Yay! Thank you Mama and Daddy." Nessie said.

Edward chuckled. "You're welcome."

"Does anybody have any Easter memories they would like to share?" Esme asked.

Emmett's hand was the first to go up.

"My little sister and I would go and gather eggs that were in the hen house every Easter morning. We would gather has many as we can and then take them into the house for Ma to boil them. That way, when we decorated the eggs, and if one fell by accident, the yolk wouldn't fall on us. We would make designs and paint them. Then mama would make a special breakfast of pancakes and then after breakfast, my sister and I would clean the dishes while Mama hid the eggs. By the time we were finish, it was time to find them. It was always a race to see who got the most. Whoever did, won. Then we would have a special dinner mama always made ham." Emmet said.

"Oh Emmett, that sounds wonderful." Rose said.

"I agree. What a lovely Easter memory." Esme said.  
I could tell Emmett was a little sad at the memory he had. He rarely spoke about his past as a human. Rose went over to Emmett and sat with him.

By this time, Nessie went over to Bella and sat on her lap. Bella has kissed Nessie on the top of the head and hugged her close.

Rose was next to raise her hand. I nodded at her to go on.

"I don't remember much. But I do remember getting dressed up in fancy clothes and we would go on picnics. The parent's would hide the Easter eggs that us kids had dyed and made designs on. It was always a fun race to see who could get the most eggs. Sometimes there would be a prize for whoever found the most eggs. I won one year and got a doll." Rose finished.

"Do you still have the doll Aunt Rose?" Nessie asked.

"I'm afraid not sweetie. I wish I did, I would have given her to you." Rose told her niece.

"It's okay Aunt Rose." Nessie said.

"That sounds fun Rose." Esme said.

Bella's hand went next.

"When I was little, we would dye Easter eggs. I was never good in art, but my mom was really good. She would make cute little designs on the eggs. I would help, but I always liked hers better. Then she and dad would hide the Easter eggs and some plastic eggs with candies, than I had to go and find them. Sometimes there would be a prize in an egg. I remember one time I got $5. Then mom would make a great Ham dinner with all the trimmings." Bella said.

"Sounds wonderful Bella." Esme said.

Edward was next. He had walked over to Bella and Nessie while Bella was telling her story. Edward had sat on the couch next to Bella.

The next one to tell his story was Jasper. He is usually the quite one in the family, so I was surprise that he had raised his hand.

"When I was little, on Saturday before Easter, my sister and I would go and gather as many eggs as we could find from the hen house. Mama in the meantime would set the water to boil while my sister and I gathered the eggs. When we came in carrying eggs, we would hand them to mama and she would put them in the water to boil. My sister and I would get the paint to decorate the eggs with and mama would help us to. She was always good at decorating and doing art. When we were all done, my sister and I would go to bed and dream of what the Easter Bunny would bring us. Early in the morning while we were sleeping in the house mama went and hid the eggs for us to find. It would be a race to see who could find the most eggs. Sometimes we would even find a piece of chocolate in our bedrooms. After the hunt, mama would make dinner and then after dinner, she would tell us A Easter Story." Jasper finished.

"It sounds like a special memory Jasper." I told him.

Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

Edward was next.

"My family and I would always have family and friends over on Easter day. We would go to church first and then when we came home, Mother would get supper ready for our family that was to come over later. In the meantime, she would have eggs ready for me to decorate when we came home from church. She would help decorate them to. She was also a good artist. By the time we would be finish, family and friends would be over and helping Mother get supper ready and then hide the eggs for us to find. One year I won and my prize was a new piano book. I still have it in fact." Edward said.

"Sounds like a great memory as well." Esme said.

Esme's turn was next. She put down her sketch pad and thought for a moment. Then she spoke.  
"First thing in the mornings, we would get dressed and go to church. Then when on the way home Mom, my sister and I would go to walk Main Street for an Easter parade while Dad went home to hide eggs we decorated before church. We always had fun doing that. Then once we were done finding them, we would eat a large supper, Mom always made cake or pie for dessert." Esme said.  
"That sounds wonderful my love." I said.

Next it was Alice's turn. When it was, she looked ashamed and I felt bad for her. It then dawned on me that she didn't have that many memories of her human life.

"It's okay Alice. We can create new memories starting this Sunday. We will even take pictures and put them in a scrapbook, that way, we can always remember our first Easter together with many more years to come." I told her gently.

Alice seemed to take comfort in this idea and gave me a small smile.

"Auntie Alice, our first memory can be with each other, the memory you and I can have is of us dying Easter eggs together."  
Bless her, trying to comfort her Aunt. It must have worked because Alice said "I would love to Nessie. Thank you sweetie."  
"You're welcome." Nessie told her.  
Finally, it came to me. I didn't like talking about my past, but everyone had at least one Easter memory they held dear to them. So, I would tell them mine.

"When I was little, I had a care giver or what would now be called a nanny. On Easter, she would sit me in her lap and tell me A Easter Story. She would tell me how the Easter Bunny would come and leave eggs and chocolate to good little boys and girls on Easter morning. Sometimes the Easter Bunny would even leave a toy. I remember one morning on Easter, I found a small basket filled with eggs and chocolate and a toy. I was excited. Then my nanny would hide the eggs for me to find and once I did, she would give me a special treat. She would also make us a special meal." I finished.

"Sounds like a great memory Carlisle." Esme said.

After we all told our stories, we were quite for a while. I couldn't wait to start this new tradition.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Jules Ann For The Help!

Chapter 2: Carlisle's POV.

After Edward and Bella had left with Nessie to go back to go to the cottage, I noticed Alice was quite. Alice is never quite.

I got up from the couch and walked over to my daughter. My daughter was dry sobbing which is another thing she never does. This has me concerned. Jasper must have noticed it to because he got up and was at her side in an instant.

"Sweetheart, what on earth is the matter?" I asked her gently.

Alice looked up at me "I feel so ashamed Daddy." She sobbed.

"For what?" I asked shocked.

By this point, Jasper was rubbing Alice's back, trying to calm her down. I could tell he was using his powers to calm her down to.

Alice was a little calmer. "I feel ashamed because I can't remember my past. More importantly, I can't remember the important event's like Easter."

"Alice, please don't worry. I'm very sorry and it makes me very angry about what happen to you in the asylum. Remember what Nessie said? We will make new memories starting on Easter. We will make a scrapbook and that way you never forget." I told her.

Alice hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. Gently rubbing soothing circles on her back. That seemed to help calm her down.

Alice's crying seemed to have calmed down and she was more relaxed. She pulled away from me.

"I'm sorry I broke down like that." Alice said.

"It's okay Alice. I know it's painful not to remember your past, but like I said, we will make new memories with Nessie's scrapbook idea. It will be okay." I told her.

I gave her another hug and she gave me one to.

I looked at the clock, it was early, only 9:00. But I figured we should go to our rooms early.

"Alice, Jasper, why don't you guys retire early. Alice, maybe take a warm shower and change into pajamas. You might feel better. Then maybe you and Jasper can watch a movie. Rose and Emmett, I want you guys go to your rooms to." I told my children.

"No more video games Emmett. We are going to use this time for relaxing." Esme told our son.

"Rose, please make sure Emmett doesn't play them." I said.

Emmett groaned and Rose slapped him on the head.  
The kids said good night and headed up the stairs. At the top, Alice stopped and looked at me.

"Daddy, tomorrow all of us are taking Nessie to the mall so she can meet the Easter Bunny. We leave the house at 1:00." Alice told me.

"Thank you Alice. We will be ready." I told her.

"I'll text Bella and tell her." Alice added.

With that, Alice and the rest of the kids went upstairs to their bedrooms.

Quickly, Esme and I turned off most of the lights. Then we retired to our bedrooms as well.

Bella's POV.

Edward and I had just came back from the main house. We spent the evening at the main house telling Easter stories. Nessie was falling asleep, so Edward and I decided it was time to call it a night.

When we got home, Edward and I helped Nessie change into her pajamas. Then Edward put her to bed and I pulled the covers up to her chin. I made sure she had her stuff wolf that Jacob had given her. She carries and sleeps with that stuff animal all the time.

Edward was waiting for me by the door. I quickly turned on the night light then Edward and I closed the door most of the way.

Edward and I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I was thinking of calling my parent's in the morning telling them they are invited for Easter. I hope they didn't have plans already.

My phone beeped and I looked down at it. It was from Alice.

'We are taking Nessie to the mall tomorrow at 1:00 to see the Easter Bunny. Be at the house by 12:30.'

I texted back 'okay' and put my phone down.

"That was Alice. She said that we are taking Nessie to see the Easter Bunny tomorrow. She wants us to be at the house by 12:30." I told Edward.  
"Okay." Edward said.

"Would you mind if my parent's stayed in our cottage this weekend? I don't want to put Esme out. Plus, it would give me more time to spend with them." I said.

Edward smiled "Of course they can. They can take the guest room next to Nessie's room. Charlie can have the other room."

I gave Edward a kiss "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Edward said.

"I am going to get my lap top and look on line for Easter Basket ideas for Nessie. You can help me look if you want." I offered.

"I would love to." Edward said.

I got up and quickly went to get my lap top and charger and my phone charger. Then I quickly went back to the living room. I plugged the charger into my computer and turned it on.

Edward and I spent the rest of the night looking at ideas.

Around 8:00 in the morning, I had got up from the couch. Edward was relaxing on the couch with his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest.

We spent a long time looking on line at what to get Nessie. Edward made a list of things we think she might like. I was going to the store later to get them.

I made my way down the hall to our room. I grabbed a fresh set of clothes and then I got in the shower. I took a quick shower because I couldn't wait to call my parent's and tell them that they can come for Easter. Even better, Edward had said they can stay at our cottage and not at the main house.

When I was done, I heard Edward getting Nessie up. I quickly got dress and went into Nessie's room.

"Good morning Nessie." I said.

"Good morning Momma." Nessie said.

Nessie rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Do you mind making Nessie her breakfast? I'm going to call my parents." I asked Edward.

Edward kissed me and he lifted Nessie from her bed and the two of them went to the kitchen.

I went to our bedroom and decided to call Renee first. I dialed her number and she answered on the first ring.

"Oh Bella, what a wonderful surprise. How are you?" Renee said.

"I am good. I was calling because I was wondering if you and Phil had any plans for Easter." I asked.

"Well no, we were just going to spend it at home. What's up?" Mom asked.

"How would you and Phil like to spend Easter with us? You can stay in our cottage, we have extra guest rooms." I said.

"Are you sure we won't be putting you out?" Mom asked.

"Of course not, will you come? Please?" I begged.

"Of course we will. We will be there Thursday night and leave Monday morning. Will that work?" Mom asked. I could tell she was excited.

"That will be great! Let us know when to pick you up at the airport. I have to call Charlie. I love you Mom." I said.

"I love you to Bella. See you soon." Mom said.

Then we hung up and I quickly called Charlie.

Charlie answered on the second ring. I asked if he would like to come for Easter and he said yes. He will be here Thursday night as well. I did tell him that Mom and Phil will be staying with us, but he seemed to be okay with that. I told him bye and hung up with him.

I grinned. I couldn't wait to see my parents. It has been such a long time. If only Thursday night can come quicker.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks Jules Ann for the help!

Chapter 3: Bella's POV

After I hung up from my parents, I grinned liked an idiot. I haven't seen my parent's since our wedding. It will be great to see them and catch up with them.

I finally decided to make my way to the kitchen. I can hear Edward moving pots and pans around and making breakfast for Nessie.

I walked into the kitchen my nose wrinkled at the smell of the food Edward was making. Nessie eats it sometimes and we add a little bit of blood for her to make it taste better for her.

"What are we doing today Mama?" Nessie asked.

"Before I get to that, I want to tell you some good news." I said.

"Let me guess, your parent's said that they can come for Easter?" Edward asked.

"Yes! They arrive at the Forks airport Thursday night and aren't leaving till Monday morning. They will call us as soon as they land and get there bags. Ness, you get to see your other grandparents." I said.

"Yay!" Nessie said excitedly.

Edward gave Nessie a cup of blood and put blood and syrup on her pancakes. Then he cut up the pancakes for her.

"Back to your question about today Nessie. All of us are going to the mall and you get to meet the Easter Bunny." I told her.

Nessie grinned and took a bite of her pancakes.

Just then, the door burst open and I yelped at the sudden surprise. Edward growled, but it turned out to be only Jacob. I sighed in relief.

"How is my favorite vampire family doing this morning?" Jake asked.

"You could knock on the door Jacob." Edward sighed with annoyance.

"But I didn't. Any pancakes left? I'm starving." Jake said.

"Don't you ever eat at your own house?" Edward grumbled.

"It's good to see you to Jake." I said.

Edward left to go and get some pancakes for Jake. He put five on his plate and handed the plate, butter, and syrup on the table in front of Jake.

"Thanks Edward." Jake said.

"No problem." Edward said.

"We are going to go and see the Easter Bunny today Jakey. Mama, can Jakey come with us? Please?" Nessie asked.

I looked at Edward. I wanted this to be a family outing. Jake must have read my thoughts because he answered for me.

"That sounds fun kiddo, but I just got off of patrol duty and I'm exhausted. If your mom and dad don't mind, I'm gonna take a nap here while you guys are gone. But we will do something fun before you leave and when you get home. I promise." Jake said.

I smiled at Jake gratefully.

Nessie pouted, but mumbled okay. By know she has finished her breakfast.

"You're welcome to sleep here Jake. You know that." I said.

"Thanks Bella. Edward, for a vampire who doesn't eat human food, you can cook pretty good pancakes." Jake said.

"Thanks Jake." Edward said.

"Before I forget Jake, my parents are coming Thursday night and leaving Monday morning. They are coming for Easter. Please, please be on your best behavior." I told him.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll be good." Jake promised.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." Jake said.

"Let's get you into the tub young lady. I want you nice and clean for the Easter Bunny." I told Nessie.

Nessie giggled and then looked at Jake "Can we watch Frozen when I am done. Please? You said we can do something fun before we leave."

Jake groaned and Edward and I smirked.

"Fine, but first let me finish breakfast and then shower." Jake said.

Nessie cheered and said "Thank you for breakfast daddy, it was yummy."

"Your welcome princess." Edward said smiling.

I lifted Nessie up and we headed to the bathroom for a bath.

First though, we made a stop in her bedroom to get some clean clothes. Nessie's room of course was a Frozen theme bedroom. Esme had painted and decorated it for Nessie's birthday present last year.

We walked to her dresser (Yes, it was a Frozen theme dresser to). I grabbed a simple pair of jeans and an Easter shirt. Then we grabbed socks and underwear.

Then we went to the bathroom.

I started the water, and made sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. It was just right.

I started to undress Nessie.

"Mama, can I ask a question?" Nessie asked.

"Of course baby. What is it?" I asked.

"Can Aunt Alice be in the Easter Bunny picture? I think she would like it." Nessie said.

I smiled at her and put her in the bath tub.

"I think it is a wonderful idea. We can do one of just you first, then you and your Aunt Alice, and then the whole family." I told Nessie.

Nessie smiled happily and I let her play in the tub for a while. Then I washed her hair and got her out of the tub.

I dried her off and then got her dressed. Then I dried her hair.

"Mama, can Jake and I watch Frozen now? Please?" Nessie begged

I laughed "Go find him and ask him put the movie in."

Nessie bolted down the hallway and I heard her go in the kitchen. Edward and Jake were talking.

"Jakey, let's go and watch Frozen. You promised." Nessie said.

Jake groaned and Edward and I smirked again.

"You're lucky I just got out of the shower. Let's go kiddo and watch your favorite movie." Jake said.

Jake got up and lifted Nessie up. They went into the living room to watch the movie.

"Would you like to go for a hunt? We have awhile before we have to be at the main house." Edward asked.

I looked at the clock. It was only 10:00.

"That sounds good. I'll tell Jake and he can watch Nessie for an hour and a half. You go and change into old clothes. I'll be there in a minute." I told Edward.

"Yes Mam." Edward said.  
He gave me a kiss and went to our room to change.

I walked into the living room to find Nessie watching the movie and Jake trying to stay awake.

"Jake, can you watch Nessie for an hour and a half? Edward and I are going on a quick hunt." I said.

"Sure Bella. I'll be happy to." Jake said.

Jake ruffled Nessie's hair.

"If there are any problems, you can call Carlisle. We will be back by 11:30. Nessie, be good and mind Jake, or there will be no seeing the Easter Bunny." I told my daughter firmly.

"I'll be good Mama. I promise." Nessie said.

"Thank you baby. Jake, try and stay awake till we get back. Then you can crash in the guest room. "I promised him.

" Sure Bells. Have a good hunt." Jake said.

"Bye Mama." Nessie said.

"Bye guys." I gave Nessie a kiss and then quickly left to go and change.


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, thank you Jules Ann for her help!**

Chapter 3: Bella's POV.

After we made sure Nessie and Jake were settled, Edward and I took off towards our meadow. We were to relax there for a little bit and then go and hunt.

Edward is still faster than me. So he got to the meadow first. He had a grin on his face and had his arms stretched open. I eagerly walked into them and snuggled against him.

"Are you excited to see your parent's?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, I haven't seen them since the wedding. I hope everyone gets along and Jake is on his best behavior." I said.

"I'll make sure he is. I'll even talk to him if you like." Edward said.

"Not yet. I'm sure he would do anything for me, which includes on being on his best behavior when I ask him to. "I said.

"I hope Nessie likes them. I haven't told Rene about her." I admitted.

"Your mother will love her." Edward promised.

"Do you think Nessie will tell them about our secret?" I asked.

I felt horrible for asking that. I should have more trust in my daughter, but I'm just so nervous about this weekend. I want everything to go smoothly.

Edward sighed.

"Of course she won't. Nessie may be little, but she won't tell a soul. You know that. You should give our daughter more credit." Edward said

"I'm sorry Edward. I'm just nervous. I just want everything to be perfect when my parent's get here. "I told him.

"I understand. I can talk to Jasper and have him help keep everyone's emotions in check." Edward promised.

I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Anything for you. How about we go and hunt now?" Edward asked.

"Let's go." I said.

We took off running a couple of miles towards the left side of the meadow. It didn't take long for Edward to stop. He put his hand up to stop me, which I did.  
"Listen." He whispered.

I stood completely still. All of my focus and attention listening. Then I heard them.

First hooves running and then the sound of fast, pounding heartbeats.

"Go left, towards the clearing." I said.

We both took off running again. When we got to the clearing, there was a whole herd of deer, just grazing on the grass. They must have got their a few minutes before we did.

I grinned at Edward. He grinned back.

I slowly walked towards the deer and quickly grabbed sides. The deer kicked and squealed, but I held on to him tight. I snapped his neck quickly and drained the blood from him.

I looked over to see were Edward was. He wasn't far from me. I saw him draining a deer to.

"You did good Bella." He said.

"Thank you, I had a good teacher." I told him.

Edward grinned. We each got three more deer. When I was finishing up my last one, I noticed a different scent. It smelled like a mountain lion.

I started to run towards the scent. Edward was hot on my heels. I put my hand up to stop and he stopped.

I slowly walked towards the scent. The mountain lion was close and I snuck up on him. He gave a startled roar, but I heled onto him tightly. I snapped his neck and drained the blood.

Edward came up to me. " Whoa Bella, I didn't know you could do that."

"I didn't either. But I'm full now. Let's go home and take a shower, plus, I'm ready to see Nessie," I told him.

Edward and I quickly took off running towards the cottage.

It didn't take long to get to the cottage. Only about 20 minutes it was closer to noon by the time we got back. A little bit late, but I don't think Jake cares.

When we walked in, we can hear the T.V. going and Jake snoring. So much for Jake watching Nessie. I looked at Edward and he rolled his eyes.

We walked into the living room. Nessie was on the couch and sure enough, Jake was sound asleep.

"Hi baby girl." I said.

Nessie turned around. "Hi Momma."

"Were you good?" I asked her.

I gave her a hug.

"Yes. I just watched Frozen." Nessie said.

"Good. Your dad and I are going to take a quick shower and then I'm going to get you ready to go and see the Easter Bunny." I told her.

"Okay." Nessie said.

Edward and I quickly left to take a shower.

By the time Edward and I were done with our shower and dressed, Nessie had a Disney show on. It looked like Good Luck Charlie.

"Ready to get dressed baby girl?" I asked.

Nessie nodded her head. I picked her up. I left Jake asleep on the couch. I'm sure Edward will wake him up soon enough.

When we got to Nessie's room, I quickly changed her. I put her in a pink shirt that had an Easter Bunny; it also had an Easter basket to. The shirt said Happy Easter. I put on a pair of cute jeans to.

Then I did her hair. I brushed it and put it in two braids.

"You look every pretty." I told her.

Nessie blushed "Thank you Momma."

"Let's go and get your dad and say by to Jake and go to the main house." I said.

"Okay." Nessie said.

We found Edward talking to Jake. Jake looked half asleep.

"You ready Edward?" I asked.

"Yes. You look lovely ladies." Edward said.

"Thank you daddy, can Jake come with us?" Nessie asked.

"I wish I can squirt, but I have to help my dad with some chores and then I have a meeting to go to. You have fun and are a good girl. I'll see you tonight." Jake promised Nessie.

Nessie pouted, but gave Jake a hug. He hugged her back.

We said bye to Jake and left to go to the main house to meet everybody there. It was time to see the Easter Bunny!


	5. Chapter 5

**As always, thanks for the help Jules Ann. You guys should check out her stories! They are awesome!**

Chapter 5: Bella's POV

To say that Nessie wasn't happy that Jake couldn't come was a good word to match her mood. She was kind of grumpy and not wanting to go anymore.

"Honey, Jake promised he will be back tonight. You want to tell him all about meeting the Easter Bunny right?" I asked my grumpy daughter.

Edward was helping Nessie put on her Jacket and Nessie looked up at me.

"Yes Momma. I do want to tell Jake about the Easter Bunny and what he is like. I'm sorry I'm grumpy." Nessie said.

I smiled.

"It's okay Nessie. You'll still have fun even if Jake isn't with us. I think Nana, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose is coming with us." I told her.

Nessie smiled.

"In fact, I think I hear them coming up the path as we speak." Edward told us.

Nessie opened the door and squealed with happiness. She threw herself into Esme's arms first and Esme covered her in kisses. Then she gave Rose and Alice a hug and a kiss to.

"This is so exciting Nessie. You get to see the Easter Bunny for the first time. Aren't you excited?" Alice said.

Nessie looked at Edward and I and rolled her eyes at Alice's excitement.

Edward chuckled.

"Let's go meet the Easter Bunny!" I said.

Five minutes later, all of us were in Esme's Mini Van. Nessie safely in her Car Seat and the rest of us all climbed in.

Making sure we were all buckled in, Esme drove off to the Mall.

"Momma, what does the Easter Bunny look like?" Nessie asked me

I thought for a moment and then turned to look at Nessie.

"Well, he is a cute little white rabbit. He has whiskers, a pink nose and big floppy ears. He delivers Easter Baskets to children and even adults." I told her.

Nessie smiled at me.

"What do you want for Easter?" I asked.

Nessie was thinking for a little bit. Then she said "I want an Easter Bunny. For a pet, an Easter Bunny coloring book, an Easter Book, and some Easter Eggs with candy."

A rabbit? Seriously? Doesn't she know she lives with a family of vampire? Not to mention we eat "animals" as our diet.

I looked at Edward and he had a smirk on his face. I raised my eyebrow at him and he chuckled quietly.

"I'm not sure that the Easter Bunny will be able to bring you a rabbit for Easter Nessie. Maybe the other goodies you asked for." I told her.

"Please Momma. I promise I'll take care of it."

Actually, I know for a fact she would take care of it. I wasn't worried about that. I was worried about the rest of the family.

Just then, my phone beeped. It was Alice.

 **I'm sorry Bella. But Nessie is going to get a pet bunny for Easter. You and your Mom are going to pick it up this weekend.**

I groaned and showed the text to Edward who actually laughed at loud.

 **Really Alice? Isn't she aware that she lives in a house full of vampires? Not to mention or "animal diet". Won't the blood bother the rest of the family?**

I can't believe I am texting Alice in the car. But I didn't want to share it with the family just yet.

 **The family will be fine. It won't bug Jasper because the bunny will be at your cottage. The bunny will be safe and Nessie will take care of it. You guys will give it to her on Easter morning. Claire is getting one to.**

I groaned.

 **Thanks for the warning Alice. Is she going to change her mind or give us hints till Easter?**

 **Nessie will give you guy's hints till Easter. Nothing is going to change at this point. But I'll keep you updated.**

 **Thanks Alice.**

I can't believe it. We are getting a pet rabbit for Easter. Emmett is going to love this. Jasper hopefully won't eat it and Carlisle will hopefully find this amusing. Along with Esme.

What will Jacob think of this? He would never let me live it down.

"You know, I have a few Easter books from my childhood Nessie that you might be interested in. How about I get them out when we get home and maybe I can read you one? Would you like that? Esme asked.

Nessie said "Oh yes Nana. Please."

Esme chuckled and said "Okay."

"I think I have some Easter books to. I uh, was going to save them for my children, but Nessie, I can read some to you if you like. You know, since I can't have any children." Rose said.

"Yes Aunt Rosie. Please." Nessie said.

"I have some to. I'll get them down when we get home. "Alice said.

"I have an idea, how about starting tonight, we each read Nessie an Easter book. From now until the night before Easter. We can make it a new tradition." Esme said.

"I think it's wonderful. I have a few books I kept as a child. I'll get them when we get home. It's up in my old room." Edward said.

"I think I have some books to. It is up in Edwards's old room. I'll get them when your dad gets his tonight." I added.

I could tell Nessie loved this idea that Esme had come up with. I like this idea a lot better then getting a rabbit.


End file.
